Building structures with gutters present a periodic cleaning problem, particularly where the gutters are located more than one story above the ground, directly over shrubbery that is substantial in size, or that is otherwise, relatively inaccessible for cleaning. Historically, gutters have been cleaned by ascending a ladder and physically removing leaves, pine needles and other debris therefrom to permit an unimpeded flow of water from the roof, into the gutter, and along the gutter into an appropriate downspout. Such general cleaning is not only time consuming, but is particularly hazardous. In fact, many individuals have been injured, some even killed, by falls from a ladder in attempting to clean a gutter at the top of a first story or second story dwelling. Moreover, certain individuals are affected with vertigo, and thus have a fear of height whereby they would not even attempt to clean the gutters. If the gutters are not periodically cleaned and they continue to fill up with leaves, pine needles or other debris, the effect of the gutter to divert the flow of water from the roof to a suitable location for disposal is thwarted. Further, the extra weight produced by debris in the gutter could disassociate the gutter from the dwelling structure. Still further, accumulation of foreign material in the gutter could cause the gutter to rust, whereby the purpose of the gutter is again thwarted.
The present invention provides a system whereby one may conveniently clean a gutter without the danger of a fall. Moreover, the device, due to its particular construction, may be suitably used by virtually anyone to clean a gutter at a first or second story level in a safe fashion, and in an efficient fashion. Foreign matter in the gutter is comminuted or otherwise broken up to a point where it may be safely flushed through a downspout and into a storm drain or onto the ground at the bottom of the downspout. In either case, the procedure for cleaning the gutter is substantially advanced over the conventional technique of the hand cleaning while perched atop a ladder.
One system does exist for a motorized cleaning of a gutter structure, though different from the present invention. In particular, the other system, as disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 3,751,749 provides a rotary shaft rotating in a direction axial to the length of the gutter with relatively stiff beater arms thereon for forcing debris out of the gutter where it is permitted to free fall therefrom. The present invention is believed to be patentably distinct over the system of U.S. Pat. No. 3,751,749 and has definite advantages thereover during use as exemplified hereinafter. Additional prior art known to applicant is listed as follows, none of which is believed to be more pertinent than the disclosure of the U.S. Pat. No. 3,751,749 set forth above.
U.S. Pat. No. 1,476,969; U.S. Pat. No. 1,893,979; U.S. Pat. No. 1,951,851; U.S. Pat. No. 3,537,113; U.S. Pat. No. 3,605,135; U.S. Pat. No. 3,751,749; U.S. Pat. No. 3,937,404;Canada Pat. No. 689,059; Great Britain Pat. No. 1,188,517.